


To Remember

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-29
Updated: 2009-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An incident at her new school catches Buffy's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** To Remember  
> **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
> **Rating:** General Audiences  
> **Crossover:** BtVS/Utena  
> **Disclaimer:** *checks* Nope, not mine.  
> **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/144806.html)  
> **Author's notes:** Set after season 2 for BtVS and during "The Rose Bride" for Utena.

She frowned as she stared out the window at the scene unfolding; they'd looked sweet at first, the couple standing outside the gazebo, and it had made her heart ache. She might have left her past behind when she got on that bus heading out of Sunnydale, but seeing the happy couple down there like that had brought her sorrow rushing back. But then, sometimes appearances were deceiving. Her pulse raced as the man's hand rose, as if ready to hit the girl before him, and her grip tightened on the windowsill, her knuckles going white. Despite the height, she tensed to shove herself out the window, but before she could, a hand came down on top of her own. Caught off guard, she looked to the hand's owner just as a resounding _slap_ echoed from outside the gazebo.

"Buffy?" Utena's blue eyes looked concerned, and for a split second, the slayer wondered if she had somehow guessed her intent. But then those eyes were turning to the couple outside the gazebo as well, anger written there. Buffy herself turned to look, and was grateful to see another man holding the first's wrist.

"Who is that?" Her voice was cold, angry. Her grip was still white on the windowsill, and it was only the fact that Utena was standing right there, watching, that stopped her from jumping. Surprisingly, however, it wasn't her pink haired friend that answered, but Wakaba, who had apparently snuck up behind them.

"That's Kyouichi Saionji, why?"

"He-" Utena paused, her gaze settling on the older blonde, then shook her head. "It's not important."

"What about the other guy," Buffy asked again, her voice grim and her eyes still trained on the trio below.

"Kiryuu Touga," Utena replied this time. "He's the president for the student council." She looked thoughtful as she too watched, but Wakaba was only cheerful, completely unaware of what the other two had witnessed.

"Right, and Saionji's the vice president! He's really popular with all the girls, and really cool!"

That set the younger duo to bantering back and forth, Utena teasing the other about her crush, but Buffy tuned them out, glaring out the window as the trio below dispersed. Saionji… She'd remember him…


End file.
